The World Wide Web, is a network of websites, and each website has its own purpose for being created, but other purposes exist, that enhance the original purpose for websites owners. Websites need ways to be promoted, raise funds, sell things and further their reach in and through other kinds of products and product marketing.
The present invention teaches methods for websites to be transformed and repurposed into other forms of design, use, and functions for other purposes, to benefit the original websites, website purposes, and owners of websites. The present invention also provides for an automatic simple interface method for creating, transforming, and repurposing websites.
Definitions
URL is an abbreviation of Uniform Resource Locator (URL), it is the global address of documents and other resources on the World Wide Web (also referred to as the “Internet”).
A “software application” is a program or group of programs designed for end users. Application software can be divided into two general classes: systems software and applications software. Systems software consists of low-level programs that interact with the computer at a very basic level. This includes operating systems, compilers, and utilities for managing computer resources. In contrast, applications software (also called end-user programs) includes database programs, word processors, and spreadsheets. Figuratively speaking, applications software sits on top of systems software because it is unable to run without the operating system and system utilities.
A “software module” is a file that contains instructions. “Module” implies a single executable file that is only a part of the application, such as a DLL. When referring to an entire program, the terms “application” and “software program” are typically used.
A “software application module” is a program or group of programs designed for end users that contains one or more files that contains instructions to be executed by a computer or other equivalent device.
A “virtual world” or “virtual world place” is an online community that often takes the form of a computer-based simulated environment through which users can interact with one another and use and create objects. The term has become largely synonymous with interactive 3D virtual environments, where the users take the form of avatars visible to others. These avatars usually appear as textual, two-dimensional, or three-dimensional representations, although other forms are possible (auditory and touch sensations for example). Some, but not all, virtual worlds allow for multiple users. The computer accesses a computer-simulated world and presents perceptual stimuli to the user, who in turn can manipulate elements of the modeled world and thus experience a degree of tele-presence. Such modeled worlds and their rules may draw from the reality or fantasy worlds.
A “website”, also written as Web site, web site, or simply site, is a collection of related web pages containing images, videos or other digital assets. A website is hosted on at least one web server, accessible via a network such as the Internet or a private local area network through an Internet address known as a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). All publicly accessible websites collectively constitute the World Wide Web.
A “web page”, also written as webpage is a document, typically written in plain text interspersed with formatting instructions of Hypertext Markup Language (HTML, XHTML). A web page may incorporate elements from other websites with suitable markup anchors.
Web pages are accessed and transported with the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), which may optionally employ encryption (HTTP Secure, HTTPS) to provide security and privacy for the user of the web page content. The user's application, often a web browser displayed on a computer, renders the page content according to its HTML markup instructions onto a display terminal. The pages of a website can usually be accessed from a simple Uniform Resource Locator (URL) called the homepage. The URLs of the pages organize them into a hierarchy, although hyperlinking between them conveys the reader's perceived site structure and guides the reader's navigation of the site.
A “mobile device” is a generic term used to refer to a variety of devices that allow people to access data and information from where ever they are. This includes cell phones and other portable devices such as, but not limited to, PDAs, Pads, smartphones, and laptop computers.
“Social network sites” are web-based services that allow individuals to (1) construct a public or semi-public profile within a bounded system, (2) articulate a list of other users with whom they share a connection, and (3) view and traverse their list of connections and those made by others within the system. The nature and nomenclature of these connections may vary from site to site. While we use the terms “social network”, “social network pages”, and “social network site” to describe this phenomenon, the term “social networking sites” also appears in public discourse, and the variation of terms are often used interchangeably.
“WHOIS” is an Internet service that finds information about a domain name or IP address. If you enter a domain name in a WHOIS search engine, it will scour a huge database of domains and return information about the one you entered. This information typically contains the name, address, and phone number of the administrative, billing, and technical contacts of the domain name. WHOIS can also be used to simply check if a certain domain name is available or if it has already been registered.